The inventive concepts relate to metrology of lithography, and more particularly, to a photomask including a focus metrology mark that is used in measuring variations in lithography, a substrate target including a focus monitor pattern, a lithography metrology method, and a method of manufacturing an integrated circuit (IC) device.
With increasing integration densities of semiconductor devices, various lithography techniques for forming fine patterns are being developed. Various metrology techniques have also been proposed to monitor a lithographic process for manufacturing highly-integrated devices. As integration densities of semiconductor devices increase, a critical dimension (CD) of a photoresist pattern typically decreases. Accordingly, to improve the CD uniformity of the photoresist pattern having a minute CD, a lithographic process may need to be precisely and reliably monitored.